Jewelry and other fashion accessories can take up a lot of room. Necklaces, bracelets, and earrings can easily get tangled with one another when stored in the same location and not separated.
When travelling, it can be difficult to organize jewelry and fashion accessories to prevent them from tangling or getting lost. Additionally, current airline rules and regulations require you to limit the amount of luggage that you bring on an airplane. A need exists for a compact, easy to use organizer for jewelry and fashion accessories when travelling.